Love Me Now, Love Me Forever
by Kish's Kittie
Summary: Two unloved characters wishing for something more. Their paths cross, and now they'll love forever. Summary of chapter one. This contains two oneshots, first pairing being IxR and the second being LxK. Enjoy!
1. Love Me Now, Love Me Forever

**_Love Me Now, Love Me Forever_**

Ichigo was having a wonderful day. School was out and she could do whatever she wants. She went shopping, got some ice cream… Now she was on her way to the park. She was hoping to catch some fresh air. She also wanted to discover the mystery that many people were talking about lately. It was said, that if a boy and a girl cross paths in the park's forest, they would love each other more than anything, even give their life for one another.

Ichigo was never in love. She's just had silly school crushes. She liked a guy named Masaya, they talked a lot, but there was just no spark. Nothing. Ichigo wanted more. She thought the forest was interesting. Was it myth? Or was it fact?

Ichigo walked down the sidewalk coming up onto the park. She was almost finished licking the side of her ice cream. The sun was beginning to reach the end of the earth in front of her. It was getting late. Ichigo walked into the park. There were little kids playing on the swings, and people flying kites. Ichigo smiled as she pushed her hair back behind her ear.

She walked farther down through the park, until she reached the flowering, bunches of trees leading the forest. Ichigo clutched her ice cream cone and walked inside the forest. She could hear birds and cicadas chirping away. It was mating season for them. After, a little bit more into the forest she started to feel a chill. It ran up her spine and she shivered.

"Ahahaha," a couple passed by her laughing and smiling, holding hands. Ichigo watched them as they passed by, not watching where she was going.

"Ow!"

"Hey!" Ichigo fell on her butt and dropped her ice cream.

"Watch where your…" Ichigo looked up into bright, kind blue eyes, "… going…" the boy looked down at her. He flipped back his perfectly blonde hair. He held out his hand and helped her up. She stared blankly at him. In the middle of her daydreaming he just walked right past her with out saying anything.

"Hey wait! You made me drop my ice cream." Ichigo ran after him. He turned around giving her a glare.

"Well, then, maybe you should buy some more…" he said rudely.

"Uh!" Ichigo looked at him mean, "you have some nerve!" Ichigo turned the other way and kept walking. The boy just shrugged and kept walking his way. Ichigo couldn't help but take one more glance of him. 'He might have been rude, but he was atsui…" she smiled a little.

The next day Ichigo woke up and stretched. She went down stairs to eat some breakfast. She saw cold waffles sitting on the table with a note beside them. She picked it up and read it.

_**Here's your breakfast. Your dad and me went out to run some errands; we should be back later tonight.**_

_**Love ya!**_

_**Your Mom**_

Ichigo just sat down and ate her breakfast. After eating, she went upstairs to get dressed. She smiled and looked at herself in the mirror.

She walked out the door and was on her way to downtown, just for fun. She walked by people selling warm sushi… She took one look at it and wanted to puke…

"Ew… So not oishii…" As she was walking she heard a loud siren. Then, two people busted out of the window of a restaurant. One guy had on a ski mask, the other didn't…

"Wait a second…" Ichigo looked closely, "Hey it's!" the one guy punched the dude with the ski mask and made him go flying. The cops pulled up around him and cuffed him. The other guy looked up at Ichigo and smiled a little.

"Hey it's you!" Ichigo said running up to him, "your that guy that made me drop my ice cream!" she pointed at him. He smirked a little.

"You're the one who was looking the other way…"

"Well… Well…" Ichigo finally put her finger down.

"Here. I'll take you out…"

"Sumi ma sen?"

"To buy you some ice cream…" he began to walk away. Ichigo caught up and walked with him.

"Why would you buy me ice cream?" The boy laughed a little and smiled.

"I 'made you' drop your last ice cream cone…" Ichigo looked down at her feet and blushed a little.

* * *

"So, tell me about yourself…" the blonde-haired boy rested his chin on his palm. He was watching Ichigo scarf down her ice cream. She looked up at him. 

"Well, I like ice cream, as you know…"

"What's your favorite?" he smiled.

"Strawberry."

"Omoshiroi…"

"Well…" she blushed a little licking her ice cream.

"Ice cream, suki!" Ichigo rubbed her tummy, after she took the last bite of her cone. She looked up at the boy, "I don't even know your name." The boy sat up straight and put a kind look on his face.

"My name is Ryo Shirogane. You?"

"Momomiya Ichigo."

"Is that why you like strawberry ice cream?"

"Maybe…" she smiled.

Ichigo had spent the whole day with Ryo. It's like she had known him forever. They were laughing and giggling as Ryo was walking her home. It was dark, and unsafe for a young lady to be out alone…

"Hahaha! Really?" Ichigo smile.

"Hai." Ryo smiled back. Suddenly, there was an awkward silence between them. Ichigo fiddled with her fingers.

"Tsuka re ta…" Ichigo yawned.

"Well, then you should get home soon then, right?"

"Hai…" Ichigo looked up at him. Before Ichigo could say anything, her lips were being touched by Ryo's. She felt a soft comfort overcome her body. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. A few seconds of standing there they released, and Ichigo looked into Ryo's eyes…

"Shirogane-san…" he smiled at her. His eyes looked up as if he were telling her to look that way. She turned and her house was right there.

"I guess I'll leave you to go home, Ichigo." He smiled, and gave her a peck on the cheek. She touched her cheek on the place he kissed her. He turned around and began to walk away. Ichigo stood there watching him a few seconds. The forest isn't a myth… She smiled and walked towards her house. 'He's so sweet…' she thought to herself. She held her pink purse close to her.

"Move!" Some guy pushed Ichigo to the side and grabbed her purse.

"Sumi ma sen!" she shouted. Ryo quickly turned around hearing Ichigo yell. He ran towards the robber.

"Put her bag down!" he yelled. The robber looked at him devilishly.

"Pft!" he pulled something from his pocket and all Ichigo remembered is herself screaming, and Ryo falling….

"Ryo… iie!!!!"

* * *

An ambulance and stretcher arrived at the scene around midnight. They carried Ryo into the truck. Ichigo cried a lot… 

"Ryo…" she watched, as they were about to shut him inside the vehicle.

"Wait!" Ichigo yelled running to the car. Ryo barely opened his eyes, smiling at Ichigo.

"…Ichigo…" he held her hand.

"Ryo…" he wiped a tear off her cheek. He smiled.

"Ryo… Please hang on… I-I love you…" more tears streamed down her face. He smiled brighter…

"If you love me now… Then, I'll love you, forever…" he let go of Ichigo's hand and his eyes closed. The paramedics carried him into the car and they drove away. Ichigo's eyes let out one more tear, and it landed onto the cold, concreted street…

**_OWARI_**

**

* * *

That's my first TMM one shot so I hope you enjoyed it! Please review. **

If you wish to know the japanese words I used in this story just ask me in your review and I'll reply.


	2. Suki Desu

_**Suki Desu**_

Lettuce Midorikawa was a girl who was very shy and kind. She focused on her schoolwork and her work. She rarely did anything for herself. She always wondered what it was like to be in love, for someone to love her back. Someone to just say, "Suki desu." She was 'in love' once, however, a boy a little older than her. She had met him at the library. Then, before she could confess her feelings, she found out he loved another… Poor Lettuce didn't want her heart broken again. She would eventually find another, someday, maybe…

Lettuce rushed home from the grocery store. She was supposed to cook dinner. She was running through the crowd of people.

"Sumimasen… Pardon me… Sumimasen… Gomen-nasai… Whoa!" she had slipped in a puddle of water and dropped the groceries. Everything flew everywhere.

"Here." Lettuce looked up and someone was holding a piece of fruit that had dropped out of her bag.

"Arigatou…" she blushed a little, and took the fruit from the young man. He helped her stand up and dust herself off. She didn't want to look him in the face so she just stared at the ground picking up the rest of her things that she had dropped. He bent down and helped her some more. He gave her, her things. She finally looked up at the brown-haired sweet heart. He smiled kindly at her.

"Please excuse me," she said grabbing all her things, "Arigatou, but I have to go…" she started to run off.

"Matte!" He grabbed the side of her sleeve, "What's your name?" She turned around a little looking him in the eyes.

"Midorikawa Lettuce…" he smiled at her, and let go of her sleeve. She smiled back at him and continued running.

When she got home she sat down the groceries on the counter and hurried to turn on the stove. About an hour later she had dinner ready. It was just in time, her mother and father had just got home.

"Lettuce?" her mother called.

"In here, Mother." She called from the dining room. Her parents walked in and smiled at her.

"Everything smells delicious, Lettuce…" they sat down and ate their meal. With every bite Lettuce took during dinner, she thought about that guy she met today. After dinner, Lettuce prepared for bed, and went to brush her teeth.

"Night, Lettuce!" her mom called from downstairs.

"Night, Mother!" she called back. She spit out her last bit of toothpaste and went to her room. She pulled the blanket over herself and went to sleep.

_**LETTUCE'S DREAM**_

"Lettuce…" A handsome young man with brown hair was holding her hands. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Keiichirou…" she blushed at the sight of his brown eyes.

"Lettuce… I-I…" he looked down, "… Aishiteru…" Lettuce smiled brightly.

"Aishiteru… Aishiteru too!" she hugged him tightly.

**_END OF_** **_LETTUCE'S DREAM_**

Lettuce quickly sat up in her bed. She was trembling. She held up her palm to her fore head. She laid her hand back down to her side and sat there for a second…

"T- that was that guy I met today…" she fell back down in her bed, "Keiichirou…" she smiled a little.

The next day she woke up and got dressed. She walked down stairs and saw her parents sitting in the dining room eating breakfast. She headed for the door.

"Where are you going Lettuce?"

"I'm going to the park for some fresh air…"

"Aren't you going to eat honey?"

"Iie. I'm not hungry…"

"Okay, then… Just be home by dinner! Or at least lunch."

"Li yo!" she yelled back and walked out the door.

She headed for the park; the wind was blowing a lot making her long braids, sway back and forth. She got up to the park and found an empty bench to rest on. Then, she had someone giggling somewhere next to her. She looked over, and there was the guy she had ran into the other day. He was throwing seed for the blue birds around the park. She stood up and walked over to him.

"Konnichiwa." She smiled, blushing. He looked up and smiled back at her.

"Konnichiwa. It's nice seeing you again."

"Um… Keiichirou…?" he looked up at her strange.

"Hai?"

"That's your name?"

"Hai. It is. How did you know?"

"Um, just a girly instinct I guess…" she rubbed the back of her neck that was sweating.

"Well, Lettuce, was it? Would you like to take a walk with me?" she blushed a little at the question, staring down at her feet.

"… Hai…"

"Come on." He smiled grabbing her hand, making her heart do a quick back flip.

* * *

"So, Lettuce. How's your day been so far?"

"Li desu yo…" she smiled at him. He smiled back.

"That's nice. So, how'd you get so utsukushi?" Her face turned really red from the question.

"Um… Well, I…"

"It's alright… You don't have to answer the question…" Lettuce just looked up at his sweet, endearing face.

"Um, do you want to go out to lunch? I'm starving…" she held her stomach that growled at her.

"Sure."

Keiichirou walked Lettuce to another side of the park. Lettuce looked around then looked at Keiichirou, bewildered.

"I thought we were going to eat…" she looked at Keiichirou.

"We are." Keiichirou walked over to the brown bench he had been sitting at early and pulled out a basket, and a blue blanket. He laid the blue blanket under the tree, and sat down with the basket.

"Come on." He smiled. Lettuce smiled back and sat down. He pulled out some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"Here." He handed Lettuce one.

"How did you know to make two sandwiches?"

"You could say, I had a feeling I was going to meet you here…" Lettuce just looked down at her sandwich. Keiichirou opened his and took a bite. Lettuce saw him and did the same.

"Oishii." She smiled, "Arigatou, Keiichirou." He just looked up at her and smiled.

"It's no problem, really." Lettuce's heart fluttered at the sound of his voice.

The whole day, Lettuce had stayed and talked to Keiichirou about everything. She didn't realize how late it was getting.

"… Yeah that's funny…" Lettuce sighed. She then, looked past Keiichirou's shoulder and saw the sun going down.

"Gasp. Oh no!" Lettuce jumped up, "I have to get home!"

"Please." Keiichirou stood up next to her, "You can't stay longer?"

"Iie…" She bowed her head down.

"When will I get to see you again?" he asked.

"Soon, I hope…"

"Here, then…" Keiichirou planted a small kiss on Lettuce's lips, leaving her speechless.

"K-Keiichirou…" her face turned a bright pink. She smiled at him with wide and bright eyes.

"Lettuce…" she looked up at him endearingly, "Suki desu…"

_**OWARI**_

* * *

**__**

**End of that one shot! Please review! Wait for the next chapter/ story!**


End file.
